Lost City - Day 32
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Ultimate Challenge. |Type = Boss battle |Flag = None; replaced with the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola's health |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Lost City Trophy |before = Lost City - Day 31 |after = Far Future - Day 1}} Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Do not think to usurp our discovery of fabled Lost City! Dr. Zomboss: I and my zombies have already submitted our find to the Eminent Journal of the Missing and the Mislaid! Dr. Zomboss: We will publish and you will PERISH! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: All that discovering and still no taco! Penny: The search will no doubt continue, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: My discovery remains intact. The taco is still unfound. And your brains will be certainly one day be mine! (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Strategies :See Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. Related achievement Gallery Lostcity zombossisland.png|Day 32 on the world map Lost City - Day 32 1.png|By Lost City - Day 32 2.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 32 3.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 32 4.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 32 5.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 32 6.png|By ThisUserLikesOreo GondolaAd.png|The advertisement after losing the level LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 6.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 32 (PG234) - 7.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 D3l.jpeg|Day 32 locked Screenshot_2016-10-13-22-07-42.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-13-22-12-29.png|By LegendofNickson Screenshot_2016-10-13-22-16-18.png|By LegendofNickson Screenshot_2016-10-13-22-16-44.png|Level completed by LegendofNickson SOLC32.PNG|By SOLC32b.PNG|By Someone456 SOLC32c.PNG|By Someone456 LC-32 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 32 BOSS Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat Zombot Aerostatic Gondola - Lost City Day 32 (Ep.236)|By Trivia *Only one Stallia is given at a time. *It is the first Zomboss battle that has no lawn mowers, the second being Ancient Egypt - Day 35, and the third being Modern Day - Day 44. This is because the boulder trap tiles can be used as alternatives to the lawn mowers. *It is the second Zomboss battle which includes special tiles, with the first being Far Future - Day 25, the third being the Zombot Tomorrow-tron fight in Modern Day - Day 33, and the fourth being the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola fight in Modern Day - Day 34. *It is the fourth Zomboss battle with a plant that is not obtained in that world (Bonk Choy), with the first being Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (Wall-nut), the second being Dark Ages - Night 20 (Kernel-pult), the third being Frostbite Caves - Day 30 (Threepeater), the fifth being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 (Stunion), and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (Bonk Choy and Chard Guard). *Unlike the other Trap Tile levels, in this level, it takes longer time for a boulder tile to be triggered again once it has been activated. *If the Zombot Aerostatic Gondola lands on a Endurian when it's defeated, the Endurian will continue to damage it. *This is the only Zomboss battle to have altered music (with the exception of the startup). The first phase has added Lost City instruments to it. The rest plays like normal. *When the player loses the level, for some reason, the Player's House version of "The Zombies Ate Your Brains!" music is heard instead of the Lost City version. That was changed to it's proper Lost City version since the 3.9 update. How would you rate Lost City - Day 32's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels without any lawn mowers